Sonic's New Look 2: Miss Sonqiue's Debut
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: After the humiliating incident at Rouge's house, Sonic receives a phone call from the white bat for help at her club. Unfortunately for the blue blur, he has no idea what she has planned for him. Rated T to be safe.


~Ring ring! Ring ring!~

Sonic groaned as he sat up on the couch, the loud ringing of his telephone waking him from his afternoon nap. Didn't people realise that saving the world was hard work? He thought he deserved a little relaxation after all these years!

Sighing, the Blue Blur leaned over and picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked irritably, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hello there, blue boy."

Sonic nearly dropped the phone, snapped out of his grogginess by Rouge's voice. It had been two months since the little "incident" at Rouge's home, and it didn't seem like Rouge had spoken about it... but at every opportunity she made a small, seemingly-innocent comment that let Sonic know she remembered it. Such as offering to take him lingerie shopping with her and Amy, or asking if he wanted to try on her new high heels.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Sonic asked coldly, electing a giggle from the treasure huntress.

"Oh, Sonic, is that anyway to talk to an old friend? My mother always did say when you lend someone your outfit, you're friends for life!" she laughed. Sonic sighed and pinched between his eyes.

"Rouge..."

"Oh, fine." she giggled, Sonic almost able to hear her rolling her eyes. "I need to ask a favour. An act at my club got canceled, so I need someone to fill in."

"Not interested." Sonic stated almost immediately, preparing to slam the phone down.

"Oh, I think you should be! Considering the footage I have of you..."

The colour drained from the hedgehog's cheeks. "F... f... footage?"

"Why yes, darling! What, did you think a jewel collector like myself WOULDN'T have some sort of security camera?"

Sonic went silent, so Rouge continued. "Oh, and the pictures I printed off with it. You relaxing in a bubble bath, you checking out yourself in the mirror, you at my vanity... and of course, the completely made over you striking a sexy pose! Why, if anyone say these pictures I doubt ANYONE would believe you had been forced into it!"

Sonic found himself swallowing hard as he realised the predicament he was in. Letting out another sigh, he hung his head in defeat.

"I'll be right over."

Thirty seconds later (slow for Sonic, Rouge noted) there was a knock at Rouge's door. Answering it, she grinned at Sonic's glum expression.

"Sonic, darling, so glad you could make it! Come in, come in!" she giggled, standing aside and letting him in. Stepping inside, he grimaced as he noticed the pictures she had been threatening him with on her table, proving it wasn't a bluff. The white bat giggled and sashayed over to the table, picking them up.

"Don't you look sexy in them, Sonic? I especially love this one!" she grinned, holding up a pic of Sonic, fully dressed in her clothes, with one hand on his head, one hand on his hip, and a sexy smile on his face.

"What do you want from me, Rouge?" Sonic demanded with a sigh, cutting straight to the chase. Rouge pouted as she slipped the photos into a brown envelope.

"You're no fun... anyway, as I mentioned, I need you to fill in for an act tonight at Club Rouge."

"Doing WHAT?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Singing." she stated plainly. "Just singing."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I... uh... oh. That doesn't actually sound so bad."

Rouge's pink lips spread into a grin, showing her fangs. "So you'll do it?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll do it!" Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Wonderful!" Rouge giggled happily. She stepped forward, planting a kiss on Sonic's cheek... followed by a rag pressed over his nose and mouth.

"Mmph!? Mmoumph...!" Sonic cried, as he inhaled the chemicals it was soaked in and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Sometime later, Sonic's eyes slowly opened. The last thing he remembered was Rouge pressing a rag to his face, and then darkness. What was wrong with that woman? He already said yes, she didn't need to drug him...

An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he looked around. He seemed to be lying on a bed, in a pretty plain looking room. There was a door, a bedside cabinet, a closet and a vanity table, the mirror of which was heart-shaped and decorated with lights. This seemed a little plain to be Rouge's bedroom... where was he, he thought to himself as he sat up...

...and immediately felt weight on his chest. A VERY FAMILIAR weight on his chest. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Sonic slowly looked down at himself, and his fears were confirmed.

Immediately, the blue blur jumped off the bed, and stumbled almost immediately from the shoes on his feet. He caught himself on the edge of the vanity table, looking at himself in the mirror. And screamed.

The first thing that caught his attention: breasts. Once again, a pair of huge false boobs had been adhered to his chest. All the atrocious memories of his encounter in Rouge's home came rushing back to him as he stared at them, and that caused him to notice two major things: one, that these falsies were not covered in any form of bronzer or makeup or anything. Instead, their shiny, obvious fake colour was revealed, contrasting with his own furless chest. If anyone saw them, it would be obvious they were fake. And two, they were bigger than the ones Rouge's machine forced onto him. MUCH bigger.

However, that was only the tip of the iceberg. His regular gloves and shoes were gone; instead, his arms were coated in white silk up past his elbows, the opera gloves very nearly reaching his shoulders, with tight gold bracelets around his wrists that reminded him of a certain pink hedgehog. Instead of his usual sneakers, his feet were adorned by a pair of hot pink pumps with pointed toes and tall stiletto heels. Climbing up his legs from the shoes were a pair of similarly hot pink fishnet stockings which stood out against his bright blue fur.

And that led to the next part of the nightmarish ensemble; he was wearing a dress. At least last time he was wearing pants due to Rouge's jumpsuit, but this time he was garbed in a tight strapless minidress (hot pink, naturally) that he could barely move his legs in. The skirt was so short that the tops of his stockings were visible, and the bodice, rather than completely covering his false bust line, cupped it and pushed it up, making them seem even bigger.

That was just his clothing. In the mirror, he saw his eyelids had been painted the same pink as he rest of his outfit, giving them a feminine shine, and long black eyelashes extended out from them. His ears had been pierced, and a pair of golden hoop earrings inserted into the holes. Finally, around his neck was a choker that was as bright and pink as the rest of the outfit, with glittery silver sequins that spelled out the word "Sonique" in a cursive font. She had left his quills alone this time, but Sonic wasn't certain if he should be thankful for that; between his spiky quills, blue fur and obviously fake boobs, it was painfully clear to anyone who he really was.

"Well, well..." the sultry tone of a certain bat came from the doorway, attracted by Sonic's scream. "It seems someone discovered her new look..."

"Rouge!" the pink-clad hedgehog yelled. "What have you done to me!?"

"Why, I simply got you ready for your big debut tonight, darling! You DID say you would fill in at my club..."

"Yeah, as a singer! You never said anything about... about THIS!"

Rouge smirked and strutted over, her hands on her hips. "Oh, darling, don't you get it? The act I needed filled..." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "...was the drag act."

Sonic's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. So that was why she went to all the trouble to make him so stomach-wrenchingly feminine, but made sure he was just masculine enough to be recognized. Rouge immediately burst into laughter.

"Oh, Sonique, darling, you had better not let the boys see you with your mouth like that! They might get the wrong idea!"

'Sonique' clamped his mouth shut and let a low growl emanate from his through. "My name is Sonic, and you damn well know it!" he yelled, stamping his foot in anger. Unfortunately, his high heeled shoes just resulted into a loud click against the floor and made his false breasts bounce, taking away any intimidation the motion might have had and just made him look like a spoilt primadonna.

"Uh huh, whatever, hun." Rouge smirked, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you're on stage in two minutes."

"Two minutes?" Sonic scoffed. "Well, shot yourself in the foot there. How do you expect me to learn any lyrics or anything in two minutes?"

Rouge just grinned devilishly. "Oh, don't worry about that... being a secret agent has it's perks..." she chuckled and ran a finger over his choker. "Like all the advanced tech you can steal if you're careful. Now..."

She whipped out a small remote and pressed a button on it, causing Sonic to suddenly stand up straight. He tried to demand what she was doing, but his mouth refused to move. Rouge grinned as she draped a white feather boa around Sonic's shoulders.

"...time for your big debut!" she laughed, as Sonic began walking out of the room against his will. Whereas beforehand he could barely stand in the stilettos on his feet, he suddenly found himself walking in them without a problem. He tried to scream for help, but whatever Rouge done to him made him unable to even speak to the stagehands he passed, a couple of them predictably chuckling at the sight of him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen..." he heard Rouge's voice announce over the speakers, as one of the stagehands handed him a microphone, same hot pink as his outfit. "...please put your hands together and welcome on-stage: Miss Sonique Le Herrison!"

Sonic tried desperately to will his legs to move as the curtain raised, but again they remained still as his face formed a wide smile. Finally his legs began to move, but instead of fleeing as he had hoped he instead began to walk forward, his heels clicking on the stage and his hips swaying with every step. The entire crowd was silent as they took in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog, dressed in something that even Amy and Rouge were too butch to be seen in.

The silence didn't last, as familiar music began to play from the speakers, and Sonic raised his microphone up to his lips.

"Ah, ah, fire, fire..." he sang softly as he leaned forward slightly, almost as if trying to show off his faux bust. His free hand began to run down his hip, as he cocked it out seductively. "Ah, ah, fire, fire..."

Seeing that he was being serious now, the crowd immediately reacted with a combination of laughing, applauding, cheering, jeering and whistling. A few of them got their phones and cameras out to record his performance. "Ah, ah, fire, fire..." he continued to sign, as he began to strut across the stage. That's right, strut, his hips swaying and his butt wiggling despite his mental commands. "Ah, ah, fire, fire..."

He stopped, but that was only because he had reached one of the speakers on-stage. He placed one hand on it's flat surface as he leaned across it, his upper arms pushing his breast forms together and enhancing his unwanted cleavage, as he bent one knee and raised a high heeled leg, thrusting his butt out at the same. "Naaa, na naaa, na naa..."

By this point, the entire crowd was going wild, clearly loving what he was doing but for very different reasons. He straightened up and continued to sing and dance on the stage.

"I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to..."

* * *

~Ding dong!~

"Tails, can you get that?" Sonic called from upstairs.

"Sure..." Tails chuckled as he got up off the couch to answer the door. A quick exchange of signature for parcel, and Tails took the box upstairs. He grinned as he knocked on Sonic's door, awaiting an answer. He never got tired of what he saw every time the door opened, as Sonic peered out.

He was wearing makeup. He was wearing perfume. He was wearing high heels.

"Thanks, Tails..." Sonic said with a forced smile as he led Tails into his room. He slowly walked across the hot pink shag carpeting, taking a seat on his purple silk bedsheets and crossing his legs.

"Do you want me to open it for you, Sonique?" his 'little bro' chuckled as he sat the parcel on Sonic's vanity table.

"Please, darling." Sonic said, struggling not to flinch. "I just did my nails."

The twin-tailed fox shook his head, laughing as he opened the parcel. Sonic sighed quietly. After the show, Rouge had delivered to Sonic an ultimatum; either he met her three demands, or she would shift the nanobots she used to control his body into overdrive, essentially making him "Miss Sonique" permanently. Her demands were "simple".

1. He would need to live as Sonique for 4 weeks. He would need to wear women's clothing, make up, high heels, look the part, act the part, and overall LIVE the part, as the hot pink wall paper of his ultra-feminized room could attest.

"Whoa..." Tails gasped as he pulled out the sheer pink lingerie in the box. His cheeks went red and he quickly stuffed it back in as Sonic rolled his eyes. Which brought him to demand numero deux.

2. During these 4 weeks, he had to order at least 1 full outfit per day. Apparently she had hacked his account and knew how much money he had in his life savings, and so she gave him no financial support for this demand, even threatening to freeze his account if she caught him spending it on anything else.

"Thanks, Tails sweetie..." Sonic said in as chipper a tone as he could manage, as he approached his vulpine companion and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Sonic..." Tails said with a blush as he hurried out. Now alone, Sonic sighed and buried his head in his nicely manicured hands as he remembered her final, and by far the worst demand.

3. Twice a month, Sonic would perform at Club Rouge as Miss Sonique. By his own free will. And he had to wow the audience; if he half-assed it, it was as good as not doing it at all.

~~Ring ring! Ring ring!~~

Great. Just what he needed. He gave a resigned sigh as he picked up his phone, already knowing who it was. "Hello?"

"Sonique, darling!" Rouge giggled on the other end. Sonic grimaced, but tried to stay in character.

"Hey there, Rouge honey!" he greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, just giving you a ring to see how you're... adjusting." Sonic could practically hear the smirk she was making.

"I'm adjusting just..." He swallowed nervously before continuing. "...just FABULOUSLY, darling!" he finally managed.

"Good, good..." she chuckled evilly. "Oh well, I won't keep you. Oh! And just some helpful advice? Make sure you practice your routine. My nanobots won't be helping you this time, so you'd better get used to dancing in high heels and tight dresses quickly. Toodles..."

There was a click followed by the dial tone, and Sonic rubbed his temples with his pretty fingers. He felt like crying. He was trapped.

With nothing else to do, he reluctantly rose to his high heeled feet and began to sway his body, trying to get a feel as to how his weight shifted on stilettos.

"Tap the rhythm against the floor... to look for another door..." he sang. Looks like he wasn't going to get to relax after all.

SONIC'S NEW LOOK 2: MISS SONIQUE'S DEBUT - END


End file.
